


The Hult Family History

by Mayonayys



Series: The Hult Family [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Period Typical Bigotry, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys
Summary: Details of the background of the supernatural Hunter family, the Hults. A preface of sorts to the other story in this series.
Series: The Hult Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770361





	The Hult Family History

**Author's Note:**

> Please see details at the beginning of the other 'story' in this series for disclaimers.  
> If any of this seems tone-deaf, let me know.

In the year 1857, the Hult family count themselves among the wealthy and influential of the United States. 

In 1771 Jothan Hult Sr. arrived in the British Colonies with the intent at a new life, like many of the others at that time. Unlike many of those arriving, he had the money back in Great Britain to negotiate and purchase accommodations before he even arrived in this new place. He also had a unique skill set that set him apart from many of the other humans at that time. In England, his family was quite distinguished and known, most of the men in his family were bounty hunters of the supernatural. The family had a distinct affinity for harnessing Magica and using it to enhance their abilities to kill and capture those creatures that would usually be stronger than any human. Back in that time, though tensions between the supernaturals and the much abundant humans were high, in the next few years, they would rise until most of the world had a hierarchy between humans and supernaturals.

The Hult’s have not helped this tension over the years, rather they helped to widen the gap and make many humans distrust anyone who was not also human. 

During the war between the Colonies and Great Britain, there was also a smaller war on the continent, between human and supernatural. Jothan Hult Sr. and his associates were key to helping the humans of what is now the United States of America traffic in and overpower supernaturals of all kinds.

Jothan profited greatly off of this and in the years after the war, sat on a small empire of supernatural slavery. 

At the start of the war, in 1775, Jothan felt the need to start a family, securing an heir to his wealth, he wed a beautiful woman, and in the next few years she gave him three beautiful daughters and one son to carry on the name.

Jothan Hult Jr. grew up wanting for nothing. He had everything given to him to make him a great hunter and businessman. In the year 1795 Jothan Jr. became the head of the Hult family, just a year after the birth of his first child, Gabriel. 

During Jothan Jr.'s time as head of the family, tensions steadily rose between human and supernatural. In 1811 Jothan Jr. ended the family business in slavery, turning the focus of the family solely on the business of hunting, killing, and capturing supernaturals. Jothan Jr. was also responsible for popularizing hunting weaker supernaturals for sport, competitions were even held from 1812 till a year after his death in 1814 

With Jothan Jr.’s animosity towards supernaturals, he also denounced the family owning any supernatural slaves that would be of any harm to humans. From then on, the family only owned lesser supernaturals, usually those that only looked different from humans and with no real powers granted by their race. When Gabriel took over as head, he sold the remaining slaves the main family owned, replacing them with human servants, following his father's philosophy that supernaturals had no place in their homes, in the case they attempted to harm the family.

Gabriel married the love of his life in 1815 and she gave him two sons. Roy in 1816 and Emil in 1817. Breaking tradition, Gabriel handed over the title of head of the family in 1845 to his older son while he still lived. He was 49 at the time and went on to live to 59 years old, becoming more and more detached from the family business as he grew older.

Just months before Gabriel died, he wrote to his estranged sister, Karina. Karina had not spoken to her family in over twenty years due to differing opinions on the worth of supernatural lives.

He never heard back from his sister and the only family member that even knew of his trying to contact her was one of his young granddaughters, Evelyn.


End file.
